Pika Tales
by Pokemance
Summary: A misunderstanding that revealed a relation between a Pikachu Cosplay and, it's new and unexperienced trainer. Two brutes find their feelings are mutual. Warning: the rating is Mature because of pokephilia, contains FxM and FxF
1. The Foreplay and the Dinamics

I enter in the pokemon contest spectacular, I entered with my sister's meowth and lost the pokemon just didn't respond properly half the time, got into second place though, as I walk out a cute female breeder aproaches me "you are a rough diamond, though it was noticeable that you entered with a borrowed pokemon you managed to take second place..." I then interrupt "okay?...thanks...I guess" then the breeder gave me a pokeball and said "I really enjoyed you're performance soo i did a costume for this special pikachu based on it" I thanked the lady and got home.

"For the last time, Fried, I don't like that you take my pokemon without telling me!" said my sister as I entered the house, I droped meowth and got to my room and called out Pikachu the cutie looked around, then looked at me it was wearing a blue old-like dress with a weird hat, I started petting the pokemon, it was my first pokemon after all, I asked pikachu if she could take off her clothes, she blushed and started to strip in front of me, she removed the hat, then slowly, while facing her back to me, she started to undo the buttons from the front of the dress, she then turned her face to me, she was blushed, she slowly made the shoulders of the dress reveal her nude shoulders then her sides, she rested there a bit, then turned to me.

As she did turned to me I could see her top 4 nipples erected from her furr, she was blushed soo much, she then droped the dress making her be fully nude, "nunf..." I tried speaking before she put one of her front paws on my lips, she giggled, then with her other front paw she started to pet my neck, I started to blush, she then put her lips next to mine, still with her paw on my lips, then pushed me onto my bed, she then with her tongue started licking and sucking on my neck, she then started to undo my shirt buttons, revealing my bare chest she started to lick from my neck to my chest, she was on top of me and as soo I could feel her 8 erected nipples on my chest just resting against me, since she is smaller than me her whole body rested on my chest.

I started to feel her lick one of my man nipples before licking around my belly button, with her tiny front paws she undid my pants and lowered them a bit, exposing my boxers, her butt was facing me, even though when I asked her to take of her clothes I didn't mean this, I wasn't protesting against it specialy with the view I was getting, her pussy was just infront of my eyes, just there, I looked at the door and saw that I did infact looked it, then I just smilled.

I grabbed Pikachu's buttcheeks and with my thumbs I spread her tiny labia exposing her vagina onto my eyes, she moaned at the feeling of her pussy being spread open, she exposed my dick, though flacid she started working on making it erect, her pussy was just spread infront of me soo... I got... curious... and gave it a soft lick, she arched her ead back and moaned then looked at me, she was drooling from the side of her mouth more blushed now then before, I started to lick her clit and, even though she couldn't contain her moans she started to lick my dick, our bodies started to become sweaty.

Then she started to shake, from her pussy a small jet of liquids sprayed into my mouth, she just orgasmed she then got her head next to mine, she was breathing hard she was still brushed, she had a bit of a sorry look in her face, I then realised the truth to her "when...when I said for you to take your clothes off I only meant it soo I could pet you without the dress being in the way..." she blushed even more, I gasp and get my body on top of her's, "...don't look sad, this is was much more than just petting" I lowered my body ontop of her's and started to suck on one of her nipples, she started to moan, I giggled.

She put her front paws on my cheeks and brought then closer to her face, she pulled my face down on her's then when our lips touched she slowly put her tongue in my mouth, after a few moments we both pulled out and smilled at each other, we then fallen asleep.

We I woke up, I looked around, the Pikachu wasn't anywere, I dream that up?

Anyways it's a school day soo I must get to school...

 **Meowth's point of view:**

"Oh my Arceus! Yes he's out of the house" I think to myself, I then go to Ana's bed room, "hurunfmunm" said Ana as I go under the blankets and to between her legs, Ana was sleeping in her underware due to the blazing heat it has been in the previous nights, "Oh Arceus, that smell... is soo...good" I think as I start to blush, I sniff her pussy and start to drool due to the arousing scent, gently I grab the cloth of her pantie and flip it to the side, I was already wet but seing Ana's pussy right in front of me made me start to soak the bedsheets, I put my small paws at the sides of her pussy and then just spread it open, that image was just carved in my mind.

This was to much for me to restrain myself, I let go on one of the sides of her pussy and start inserting my paw into my pussy but due to the lack of balance I fall face first into her pussy, as I open my eyes I gasped, right there infront of me was her clit, I couldn't resist and started licking it while still pawing at my pussy.

I started to feel like something was coming and as soo I started to fasten my rythm, as I almost reached my climax something broke my line of thought,"Gah! Meowth that feels soo good!" said Ana as she sprayed in my mouth, she then pushed back the bedsheets and stared at me blushing, she then grabed me by my armpits and said "it's not fair you did an awesome job and you didn't get to cum aswell" she opened my legs and spread my pussy open, "what a cute little pussy you have" she said before her tongue started to dig into my pussy, it ripped right through my hymen, it burned like a slugma's skin, it was to much soo I wanted to stop which she did once she felt the taste of blood in her tongue but after a while she resumed, it still hurt and I still wanted to stop, I softly hit her with my tail, she droped me to the floor.

As I got my legs onto the floor Ana stood up, still it was then that I performed my comeback, I straighten my tail and force it inside Ana's pussy, she gasped and fallen to the bed, my Tail in her pussy I make it go in and out fast "Meowth stop it hurts!" Ana screamed, at me from her pussy a line of blood was showing she looked at me and said "Please I beg you stop!" I spread my pussy to her as I withdraw my tail from her, Ana then said "then this is why you hit me with your tail this was the pain you were feeling the pain of a forcly riped hymen, I'm soo sorry" she said as I left the room angry at her.

Pokemance: what you think? you like it? I added the FxF stuff between Meowth and Ana (the sister), hope you enjoyed it XD


	2. School nights

I'm at school, studying how pokeballs are made and the evolution of the tech, I like the class be today I was out of it, a friend of mine rested it's Shaymin on the desk next to me, "what's the matter, Fried?" said Jake, the champion's brother,"nothing it's just...I think someone I meet yesterday wasn't real..." Jake interrupted "might that someone be the Pikachu sleeping in your backpack?"

I look inside my backpack what I thought was my lunchbox was Pikachu...I look at Jake and say "yes, but seems now I don't have lunch" the Pikachu wakes up, I grab it by it's armpits, Pikachu then out of the blue started to kiss me, when we stopped the whole class was staring at us, the professor started to smile "it's always nice to see a good healthy relationship between trainer and Pokémon, now class remember to always use protection" the Professor calls out his Bewear blushes," and remember mutual consense is key".

After the class is dismissed the professor call me, "sorry it won't happen again..." I said to the professor which smiles,"I'm not going to reprehend you, you did nothing wrong it's just that I saw that you must have got this Pokémon recently since I never saw you with it before and since I have a spare of this I wanted to give it to you" says the professor, as he gives me alight ball, after thanking the professor I walk out of the class, Jake seems to been waiting for me he was at the door making out with his Shaymin, he then notices me,"since you don't have lunch want to come by my house?"he says Pikachu nods.

At Jake's house, a big ass apartment, me and Jake start to cook...

Pikachu and Shaymin's point of view:

"Soon Pikachu how did you meet Fried?"asks Shaymin, Pikachu blushed " I'm a contest Pikachu, I was gifted to him, and you?","well Liam, Jake's brother, gave me to him","hey...Shaymin...I have a weird question for you...how did you get Jake to be your mate?" Shaymin turns red "how did...did...you..know?"," I noticed he fingered you in class" Shaymin looks at a plant of Jake's studies...

Back to the original point of view:

As all four of us were at the lunch table, Pikachu had a weird leaf on it's mouth I kiss her, then my body became hot and I lost all my mobility,"Jake why do you have a breeding plant on your apartment?" I scream in panic as these are legal to humans, Jake then answered " my studies man, it's the second time this happens the last time happen with Shay...min" he looks at her" do you have anything to due with this?" Shaymin nodded, Pikachu rolled me belly up and then kissed me, Jake pushed Pikachu away and fed me an antidote, "I managed to create an antidote, thank Arceus" I slaped Pikachu with all my strength, her body was projected backwards and on her face the mark of my hand started to appear in red, Pikachu walked closer to me I grabbed a knife from the table"don't you fucking dare come any fucking closer" the Pikachu started crying, Jake put's a hand on my shoulder "dude chill, she must have spoken to Shaymin this plant is a very powerful afrodisiac on Pokémon she must have thought it was the same for humans as wel" I broke off and entire branch of the plant and force fed it to Pikachu and then forced her inside the pokeball which I then ducktaped.

"Dude isn't that too much you will force her through a heavy state of the afrodisiac which will make her extremely excited, and then even force her to never leave the pokeball" says Jake, I then tell him "she needs some type of punishment for almost killing me, but she will also get what she wanted too soo... It's fair".

After my classes finished I ran home, locked myself in my apartment and let out Pikachu, she lost no time at all and started to attack me, I avoided all attacks but she managed to grab on to my shirt she looked extremely angry but all she did was kiss me then she violently slammed my pants down, due to friction my legs were burned by this action of hers, she then punched me to my bed, I started to bleed from my mouth, Pikachu then looked at me and realized how much I was hurt, I then say to her "I guess that afrodisiac works too well *Pikachu starts crying* don't cry" I started rubbing her pussy, even though she moaned she made me lay back and grabbed the first aid kit, soon I fell asleep.

As I woke up I found Pikachu cuddled next to me, all my bruises were bandaged Pikachu was still awake though barely, it was from that point on I realized how loyal she was.

Pokemance: what you think of this new chapter?


End file.
